narutofictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Clans
Clans: When you join a clan you now have that kekkei genkai, each clan has its own rules for how the kekkei genkai works and evolves. In order to join you would have to ask the clan leader. Uchiha Clan: Uchiha Clan Leaders: Chaotic Phoenix, Chaotic4Icon. Requirements: You must be atleast level 10, Must have at least one B-Rank jutsu. Must have a ninjutsu of at least 30 Includes:Sharingan Level 1 (In order to level the Sharingan up by fighting opponents two levels or higher, if you win your sharingan will reach level 2, if you lose 2 your sharingan is level 2). Lets you use one of your opponents jutsu that they used last move. Sharingan adds to speed. # Chaotic4Icon (Madako Uchiha) # Chaotic Phoenix (Jukuro Uchiha) Senju Clan: Senju Clan Leader: Johnathon Hawk Requirements: User must have Water & Earth as Elements. The user must be born Senju (Originally be made as a Senju, not by Name Change.) and Wood Release is unlocked at Level 15. Kekkei Genkai: Wood Release (Mokuton) is an advanced-nature kekkei genkai. By using earth as a base, water to facilitate growth, and chakra as the source of life, Mokuton users can create wood, trees, and, in spite of the semi-symbolic name, other plant life such as flowers, vines, or seeds. Wood Release techniques can be produced from anywhere, including the user's body, as the user's chakra is literally converted into a source of life. Wood Release techniques are commonly affiliated with the Snake seal. Senju are able to use Wood Release at any rank if they have both the Earth and Water chakra natures. * Asura Senju (Johnathon Hawk) Okami Clan: Okami Clan Leader: ArchAngel Requirements: User must have Lightning, and Wind Release Elements. The user have the surname "Okami" and unlock these release at level 15. Kekkei Genkai: The Swift Release (Jinton) is a combined nature transformation kekkei genkai that can be used to move with instantaneous speed, granting the user an advantage over opponents with more strength than speed, such as users of Chakra Enhanced Strength. This nature therefore renders the user invulnerable against most taijutsu. This alos allows them to preform other acts using their incredible speed. Okami are able to use Swift Release at any rank if they have both the Lightning and Wind chakra natures. Kekkei Tota: The Light Release (Jinton) is a combined nature transformation kekkei tōta, an advanced version of kekkei genkai, made up of techniques that mix lightning, wind, and yin-based Chakra to create light. The user is granted the ability to travel at the speed of light and use light based jutsu with a charging time for both the former and latter of gathering outside light. This jutsu can cause large explosions and even allow the user to absorb damage as a embodiment of light by using absorbed light as a transfer through their body. Only one person from the Okami Clan has mastered this style. Requires S-Rank and Nature Transformation Jutsu of Lightning, Wind, and Yin. # ArchAngel (Genga Okami)